


Logo

by Michdie



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lex is creepy, One Shot, Orphan Reader, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdie/pseuds/Michdie
Summary: For her entire life, (Y/N) has had Superman's mark on her shoulder, meaning he or someone in the Super family must be her soulmate, right? In a strange twist of events, she ends up meeting her soulmate after posting a Tik Tok video that reveals her mark to the entire world.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Logo

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this while sick, so there might be a couple typos.

“Hey, (Y/N), what are you drawing?” my friend asked as we sat in history class one morning, the grim days of middle school blending together in a mass of endless misery.

“It’s my personal logo,” I joked. Really it was just a doodle, an optical illusion I found online framed with swirling patterns drawn onto the cover of my composition notebook.

“That can be your soulmate’s mark,” she said, and I laughed.

My soulmate mark, a little shield with an S on it, Superman’s shield, was a bit of a joke in our friend group. As did all soulmate marks, the little shield on the front side of my left shoulder glowed and pulsated with life, the only way you could tell a tattoo from the real thing. Generally, soulmate marks changed overtime as the soulmate of the person who owned it grew and changed. Mine was probably a fluke, just someone who happened to really like Superman maybe? After all, who’d be lucky enough to be soulmates with Superman? The only thing is my mark had _never_ changed.

From the day I was born, it had always been the red and blue shield. I often daydreamed about Superman coming to sweep me off my feet, take me away from all of my problems and give me the life I’ve always wanted. More recently, those daydreams had changed from Superman to Superboy because, as handsome as Superman was, the dude’s, like, in his forties at this point. Superboy seemed a bit more appropriate. It’s a shame I’d never met him though.

I didn’t think any more of the little drawing I made until lunch when my friend asked me draw her a “logo” of her own. And then another friend of ours demanded one, and another, until everyone at the lunch table had their own personal logo. Most forgot about theirs within the hour, but mine stuck with me all throughout middle school and into high school. I drew it on practically everything that I owned so that no one else in the foster home would touch my stuff. Until I was moved to a different family, that is, and had to introduce the logo to a whole new group of kids that didn’t care nor respect my personal belongings. That happened a few times until I aged out of the system, now living on my own at the age of eighteen. But everywhere I went, the logo went with me, now plastered on the walls of my cheap studio apartment. It was a part of who I was, even if there was nothing else I needed to claim with it.

…

Jon Kent lay on his bed, lazily scrolling through Tik Tok. He had just gotten home from his high school graduation ceremony and subsequent dinner, already peeled off his formal clothes, and collapsed into bed in his boxers. He had excused himself when his parents started talking about universities and trade schools, saying that he didn’t need to worry about that just yet, and instead, he was chilling in his room watching Tik Toks like a not so productive member of society. He’d accidentally gone down a rabbit hole of people dancing to some song he’d never heard of. The girls were cute, the guys were weird, and the cosplayers were funny. He nearly clicked off the hashtag he’d been going through when something caught his eye.

In one of the videos, a girl wearing a summery tank top did her little dance to the song, looking like she was standing in a bedroom with a dresser and some posters on the wall. She was very pretty, that was what initially drew him in, but the soulmate mark on her shoulder was what held his attention. It was the symbol of the House of El. Superman and Superboy’s symbol. Jon’s symbol! And he knew it was a soulmate mark and not a tattoo because of how it seemed to glow with an internal light. Maybe the girl edited the video to be that way, but none of her tags were remotely related to Superman or Superboy, and he didn’t think anyone would put that much effort into a stupid Tik Tok. Though seeing her mark was shocking enough, his jaw dropped when he noticed a picture on the wall behind her.

It was a pencil drawing of an optical illusion, a 3-D triangle with each leg connected impossibly to the others with a few swirly patterns drawn around it. No one else would have thought anything of it, but it was the exact same thing he’d had branded onto his shoulder in the seventh grade. Before middle school, his soulmate mark was constantly changing, but that’s what all marks did, so he didn’t worry about it. One day, though, that design had appeared and stuck with him ever since. He had memorized every line, every curve until he felt he could draw it by heart.

He jumped out of bed and ran at super-speed to where his parents sat in the living room.

“Mom! Mom! Look!” he screamed.

“Could you put some clothes on, son?” Clark asked with a frown, but Jon ignored him, shoving the phone in his mother’s face and playing the video.

“Is this a friend of yours?” Lois asked.

“No, mom, look!” Jon pointed frantically at the screen, and Lois squinted her eyes.

“What is she doing?”

He let out an exasperated breath. “It’s just some dumb Tik Tok dance, but that’s not important! Look at her shoulder!” The video ended, so Jon played it again, pointing at the girl.

Lois’s eyes widened. “Is that…?”

“And look at that drawing on the wall!”

She gasped and turned to look at her son’s shoulder. “It’s your soulmate mark!” she grinned. “Clark, come look at this!” Lois beckoned him over, and he stood from his chair to lean over her. “Oh, she looks absolutely adorable,” Lois cooed. “Just imagine her at Thanksgiving or Christmas, right here in our house!”

“Why is she dancing?” Clark asked. Apparently neither of his parents understood how the internet worked, so Jon just ignored the question.

“I gotta find her!” he cried.

“Well, go put on some clothes first,” Lois said, patting his chest, “And then we can talk about it.”

Over the next few weeks, Jon wasn’t any closer to finding his soulmate since he first watched the video, despite the fate that befell it. With a mark like hers, it soon went viral on YouTube, Facebook, and most of the popular social networking sites. No one knew who the girl with Super family’s mark was, since her Tik Tok username wasn’t a real name, probably some nickname of hers that she had slapped on her profile and called it a day. Jon actually felt kind of bad for the mystery girl, who had her silly dance splashed all over the news.

Lois was positively elated. Her baby boy had finally found his soulmate (sort of)! The girl never made any follow up posts related to the incident, though. In fact, that video was the only one on her account. The Waynes could probably find her, but Bruce had trepidations about using his tech to find a soulmate, only agreeing after receiving an earful about true love in response.

Clark was…anxious. The girl seemed lovely, and he didn’t think she was faking her mark, ready to welcome her into the family with open arms. But he was anxious for her safety. Whether or not she had powers to defend herself with, he didn’t know but seriously doubted, and that mark on her shoulder made her a target. Clark could only hope that Bruce found her before anyone else, but his hopes were dashed when he received a call one night.

“I have some intel that I hacked from LexCorp’s computers,” Bruce said on the other line.

Clark had been working with Jon on his truck in the garage, stopping to take the call. “Intel?” he said into the receiver, “About what?”

“Jon’s soulmate.”

Jon, having heard the conversation, snapped his head up, dropping the wrench he was holding. He sped to his father’s side.

“Lex found her,” Bruce continued, “And he’s flying her into Metropolis.” Jon blanched. Anything Lex Luthor wanted from his soulmate couldn’t be good. “She arrived tonight and is heading over to meet with him right now. I suggest the two of you intervene.”

“Will do,” Clark said, “Thanks for letting us know.” He went to hang up, but Jon stopped him.

“Wait!” he cried, snatching the phone from his dad’s hand and holding it to his ear. “Mr. Wayne, what’s her name?”

“(Y/N) (L/N).”

(Y/N) (L/N). It was the most magical name he had ever heard, breathing life into him where he didn’t realize there hadn’t been any. It was the name of a princess or a warrior goddess. Beautiful and divine. It was everything to him. It was…It was about time to run to her aid!

“Thank you,” Jon said, and he hung up the phone, removing his glasses and sprinting to change into his super suit.

…

I didn’t believe the emails were legit at first, undoubtedly scams that I put straight into my junk mail. After all, why would Lex Luthor want to meet with me? The phone calls from a Metropolis number I ignored entirely, but the thought that they might be from him nagged at the back of my mind. But the letter I received in the mail…I took that seriously.

I had just gotten off of work, stopping by my mailbox to pick up the bills before trudging up to my apartment. I tossed the mail on my little kitchen table and nearly walked right on past them, but stopped when LexCorp’s logo on an envelope caught my eye. I picked it up gingerly, noting that it weighed more than an average letter. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I had never worked with LexCorp before and couldn’t surmise any reason I’d be receiving mail from them. Did I accidentally do something illegal to them? I couldn’t think of any felonies off the top of my head. Maybe I shouldn’t have ignored those phone calls.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper and a small tablet about the size of my hand with a matte finish on the screen like a Nook, asking for a thumb print. I took a breath and pressed my thumb onto the screen, curiosity growing with every second. I flinched when a hologram appeared over the tablet, displaying Lex Luthor’s smiling face.

“Hello, Miss (L/N),” he said, “My name is Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp, and I have been trying to get into contact with you. I have some very important business matters I would like to discuss, matters that would certainly be in your favor. On the piece of paper enclosed in the envelope is a plane ticket to Metropolis. When you arrive, you will be taken to the Lexor Hotel where you will have a weeklong stay and may visit any tourism spots you’d like, all expenses paid of course. When you first arrive, you will have a few hours to settle in before our meeting at LexCorp’s Tower. Do not worry about missing work, as I have already contacted your boss and informed him you would be out of town.” Lex gave me a smirk. “I do hope to see you there, Miss (L/N). Oh and feel free to hang onto the tablet. It’s the latest model.” The hologram disappeared, leaving me stairing at the tablet with wide eyes.

“Well, Mr. Luthor,” I said to my empty apartment, “You certainly didn’t give me the option to say no.” I set the tablet down and looked at my plane ticket, a first class direct flight to Metropolis, leaving tomorrow afternoon. “It’s a good thing I picked up the mail today.”

The next day, I was in a stupor. Why did Lex want to meet with me? And why was it so important that he flew me all the way to Metropolis? I could hardly focus, almost forgetting to remove my shoes at the TSA. Lex said that the matters he wanted to discuss would be in my favor, but what did that mean? Giving me a bunch of money? That would definitely be in my favor. It was until I was in my seat on the plane that I stopped to take a breath. The fact that it was first class certainly helped.

When I arrived at the hotel, I expected the front desk attendant to look down on me and my thrift store jeans, but she greeted me as if I was just another rich snob.

“Hi, how are you doing today?” she asked with a big smile.

“Good.”

“Good! Good. Do you have a reservation with us?” Her hand hovered over the mouse of her computer.

“Um, I think so. My name is (Y/N) (L/N).” I rubbed my arm as she looked through her computer, waiting for her to tell me that no such name was in the system, but she smiled brightly.

“Alright, your room is 703. I’ll grab your keycard.” She turned to the wall behind her and grabbed a card from a cubby hole, running it under a scanner to activate it. She turned back around and handed it to me. “There you go. Marshall here will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay, Ms. (L/N).” A bellhop, presumably Marshall, took my suitcase and led me to the elevator.

“So what am I doing here?” I asked him as the doors slid closed. “Lex Luthor wants to meet with me, but I’ve never done anything for LexCorp before.”

“I…don’t really know,” he said slowly. “I just work for the hotel.”

“Oh, right.” I nodded.

“But if you are who I think you are,” he began, “Well, see, Luthor kind of has this thing about Superman.” My hand went immediately to the mark on my shoulder. “So maybe he…I don’t know, just forget I said anything.”

I furrowed my brows and looked at the ground. So Luthor thought I was connected to Superman. It made sense after all the fuss my Tik Tok created, that a man obsessed with Superman wanted to talk to the girl with his mark on her shoulder.

We stopped at my room and Marshall led me inside, setting my suitcase beside the bed. I looked at the luxurious space, sure that one night here would cost more than six month’s rent for my apartment. The furniture was of fine woodwork, and the décor screamed elegance and wealth. I ran my hand along the comforter on the bed, plusher than a cloud.

“If you need anything,” Marshall said, “Don’t hesitate to call for room service. All costs are already covered.”

“Thank you,” I said, and he took his leave. I turned back to the bed where I found a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and read through the contents.

_Miss (L/N),_

_I hope you find your room comfortable. You have a little time to settle in before my driver comes to pick you up at 8:30 to take you to LecCorp Tower. Please feel free to take full advantage of the amenities for everything is on the house. There is suitable clothing for you to wear to the meeting hanging in the wardrobe. I do hope you enjoy your stay at the Lexor and I look forward to meeting you in person._

_Lex Luthor_

“Whatever it is that Lex wants with me,” I said with a smile and a shake of my head, “I hope this isn’t a one-time thing.” I looked in awe at the hotel room again and went straight to the wardrobe to look inside.

…

Superboy flew faster than he’d ever flown in his life. If Lex so much as laid a hand on (Y/N), he would rip his arms off. If only he’d found her first, then he could’ve protected her from that rat. He urged himself on, passing by the countryside of Hamilton County like a rocket, straining his eyes to see the city of Metropolis.

“What do you think he’s gonna do to her?” he asked his father who flew beside him.

“Attacking directly isn’t Lex’s style,” Superman said. “He’ll probably just try to get information from her for now.” Superboy grimaced at the words “for now.”

“I just want to make sure she’s safe,” he said, deep lines burrowing onto his forehead.

“I know,” his fasther replied, “I do, too. You get her out of there first, and then I’ll come in to deal with Lex.”

“Okay.”

Superboy could see LexCorp’s tower by then, raking the building with his senses to try and find Lex and (Y/N), but they turned out to be on the rooftop deck in plain view. Lex was standing, reaching his hand across the table to her as (Y/N)’s heart hammered in her chest. Superboy’s features ignited with fury, and he urged himself on faster to save his soulmate.

…

I sat in the back of the limousine that Lex Luthor sent to my hotel, watching the streetlights go past and wondering what he could possibly want to talk to me about as we drove away from the hotel. I looked ridiculously out of place in the joint he set me up in, but I didn’t care. It made me feel like a princess being in such a nice place, especially in the gorgeous dress they gave me to wear, a purple, flowy, off-the-shoulder gown. It seemed more like Lex had asked me on a date rather than to a business meeting.

The car stopped by the LexCorp tower and the chauffer let me out, leading me inside. “Please follow me,” he said. We walked past the secretary and straight into the elevator, riding it up without a word, and stopping at the roof. The doors opened and my chauffer gestured for me to step out but didn’t follow, letting the doors slide closed.

I looked around at the rooftop dining area, lit by candles on every glass table and braziers scattered around the space, accompanied by the light of the moon. I was alone, save for a single figure standing in the middle of the area.

“Miss (L/N),” Lex said, “I’m pleased that you could make it.”

“Well,” I said, making me way over to where he stood, “It would’ve been rude to say no. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well.” Lex pulled out my chair for me to sit, and he took a seat across form me.

“So, uh, why did you want to meet with me?” I asked as a server appeared out of nowhere, setting glasses down on the table.

“Straight to business, I see. Very well. I only wanted to offer you a deal,” he said, his eyes straying to the mark on my shoulder, making me wish that I been given a dress with sleeves. “You grew up in foster care, correct?” I had no idea how he’d know that, but I nodded. “And you likely don’t have enough money to pay for college?”

“No,” I said, eyes meeting the table. The job I had wasn’t terrible, but student loans were inevitable.

“I am prepared to offer you a free-ride scholarship to the university of your choice as well as enough money to live on for the rest of your life.”

My eyebrows nearly met my hairline. “Really?” I said with a grin. “You want me to work for you?”

Lex smirked. “You don’t even have to lift a finger. All you have to do is tell me who your soulmate is.”

I furrowed my brows. “My soulmate?”

“I’ve contacted your foster parents,” he continued, taking a sip of his drink, “And they all said you’ve had that mark the entire time you’ve been in the system.”

“My whole life, yeah,” I said.

“So your soulmate is a member of the Supers,” he concluded.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“So who is it? Under the cape, I mean.” He gave me an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor,” I said with a shrug, “I don’t know who he is. I’ve never met him.”

“You don’t know?” he said quietly. I shook my head.

Lex gave me a contemplative look and stood from his seat. He bent over the table, leaning on one hand as he extended the other toward me, and brushing a lock of hair away from my face. I did my best not to recoil from his unwarranted touch, but I couldn’t help my heart breaking out in a run when his fingers slid down my neck and brushed my collarbone, toying with the neck of my dress.

“Mr. Luthor, please!” I said, slapping his hand away. I pushed away from the table and stood up. “I should go.”

“Whatever is the matter, dear?” he said, stopping my exit with a hand wrapped around my arm. It was not a tight grip by any means, but it sent me into a panic. What was this crazy man going to do to me?!

“That’s quite enough, Lex,” a calm voice said. Our heads snapped over to see Superboy suspended in the air a few yards away, his cape billowing majestically even though there wasn’t much of a breeze. His arms were crossed and he wore a scowl, glaring Lex down with contempt.

“Ah, Superboy,” Lex said cordially, releasing my arm and sitting down leisurely in his chair. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” It seemed as if he’d been expecting the young hero.

“Superboy?” I gasped, watching him touch down next to me.

“Are you all right, Ms. (L/N)?” he asked, looking me up and down.

“I’m fine,” I said quickly, crossing my arms self-consciously under his scrutiny.

“Well, Lex,” Superboy turned to him, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take Ms. (L/N) with me.”

“Understandable,” Lex said with a dastardly smile. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. (L/N).” I didn’t say anything to that.

“May I?” Superboy asked, holding his arms out toward me.

“Uh, yeah,” I said with a nod.

Superboy scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, and I wrapped mine around his neck, feeling him lift slowly off the ground and fly off the roof of the building, the wind catching at my dress and making it snap like a flag. I held on tighter to him, burying my face into his neck, no doubt smearing my mascara.

If someone told me that I would be spending my vacation in Metropolis in Superboy’s arms, I would’ve laughed at them. But miracles happen every day, so there I was. I probably should’ve seen this coming after the entire internet made a huge deal about my soulmate mark, but, to be honest, Superboy had always seemed like a dream, a fantasy that would never be real. He was a hero, and I was just a kid in foster care. We were on opposite ends of the spectrum, but somehow he found me out of the billions of people on the planet.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly into my ear, “I won’t let you fall.” I lifted my head and looked into his smiling eyes, not realizing that he had stopped flying, hovering over the bay.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“It’s my pleasure. You know,” he began his descent onto the shoreline, “I kind of expected meeting you differently. Maybe more romantically.”

“How so?” Rescuing me from a pervert and carrying me around the sky under the light of the full moon seemed pretty romantic to me.

“I don’t know,” he said with a chuckle, “Maybe I could’ve met you on the beach, and we both see each other’s marks and lock eyes.” His feet touched the sand, but he made no move to set me down. “Then I would declare my love for you, right then and there in front of everyone, maybe propose on the spot.” I giggled, and he grinned.

“So you have my mark?” I asked. “What does it look like?” The only way I could actually know if Superboy was my soulmate was if I recognized his mark. It was always a surprise, finding out what their mark is going to be, but when you finally do see it, it makes perfect sense. I hoped with every fiber of my being that his mark made sense to me.

Superboy gently set me down, my hands lingering on his chest before pulling away, and he unzipped his jacket halfway, pulling it off his left shoulder while I tried not to ogle at his muscles. I let out a gasp when I saw his mark.

“That’s my logo!” I laughed.

“Your logo?”

“It’s just something I drew a long time ago,” I said, “And I guess it’s a part of my life now.” I chuckled, brushing the little pencil sketch with the tip of my finger, tracing the triangle and each individual swirl. His eyes never left my face while I did it, making me withdraw my hand, running it through my hair.

“Well,” he said, zipping his jacket back up, “It’s been an honor to have something you drew on my skin for the past six years.” He took my hands in his and gazed deeply into my eyes, but I looked away bashfully.

“And it’s been an honor to have Superboy’s logo on my skin for my whole life,” I murmured.

“Sorry you couldn’t have any variety.”

I laughed and looked back up at him. “It’s alright. This is gonna sound dumb, but…can I take a selfie with you, so the internet knows that you found me?”

Superboy laughed. “Yeah, but let me take you somewhere with a better view.” He gathered me up in his arms again and bounded into the air. I gasped, clutching at him again like my life depended on it. “Sorry,” he said, “I should have warned you.”

“It’s okay,” I said with a giggle, taking the opportunity to snuggle up to him.

He landed on top of a radio antenna and set me down, keeping a firm grip around my waist. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my dress and opened the camera, holding it up to get our faces and the skyline in frame (Superboy had to crouch a bit to accommodate for his height), and we grinned into the camera, nearly being blinded when the flash went off. I lowered my phone and looked at the picture fondly before opening Twitter, but before I could post the image, Superboy stopped me with a hand over the screen.

“Actually, (Y/N), I’d rather you didn’t post it.” His eyebrows pulled up in the middle. “When everyone knows who you are, you’ll never get a moment’s peace. We couldn’t pursue a relationship without you being made a target by people like Lex Luthor. I hope you understand.”

I nodded and closed the app. “Yeah, you’re right,” I said, putting my phone away.

We stood there for some time, looking out at the city without speaking a word. It was nice to be in Superboy’s arms. It was the first time in my life that I felt truly safe despite the fact that we were standing on a thin tower a few hundred feet in the air. But I knew he wouldn’t let me fall.

“If I fall off this tower, will you catch me?” I asked, even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it.

“Yes,” he said, almost before I finished speaking. “I would never let anything hurt you.”

His words nearly moved me to tears, but, naturally, I had to make a joke and ruin the moment. “Can we test it?” I asked with a grin, taking a small step away from him, but Superboy tightened his grip, pulling me back into his chest.

“Absolutely not.” I giggled and turned around in his arms, seeing his stern expression that melted into a smile. His eyes flickered to my lips. “Can I…give you a kiss?” he asked softly. I smiled and nodded.

Superboy tilted his face toward me, and I let my eyes close, feeling the brush of his lips as he pressed them to mine. It was a sweet kiss, not lasting nearly long enough before he pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I feel like I’m going a bit fast here. I mean, we only just met.

I giggled. “It’s all right. We are soulmates after all.”

“Yeah, but still,” he smiled, “My mama raised a gentleman.”

“I’d love to meet her someday,” I said with a soft smile. Any loved one of Superboy was bound to be as sweet as he.

“You will,” he assured me with a nod. “She’ll be happy to see you. Ever since I first saw your Tik Tok—” I groaned softly, putting a look of amusement on his face, “My whole family has been kind of in love with you. My parents can’t wait to meet you.”

“Your parents are in love with me?”

“Well, maybe that’s just me. But they still think you look nice.”

“You know, I had a crush on your dad when I was little,” I admitted.

Superboy laughed out loud, and I laughed along with him.. “Ew!” he cried.

“Not anymore, I promise!”

“That’s still weird and gross,” he insisted.

“Hey! I was, like, ten, okay?” I laughed again. “Please cut me some slack.”

“Fine,” he said with a grin. “Just for you, I’ll let it go because I’d do anything for you. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. I’ll fly to China and bring you back a souvenir. I’d fly to the _moon_ to get you a souvenir!” I chuckled at that, and his gaze softened. “I’m serious, (Y/N). Just say the word, and I’d do anything.”

“You shouldn’t say that to a woman,” I said. “She’d take advantage of you.”

“But you wouldn’t do that,” he said, cocking his head to one side.

“No I wouldn’t,” I agreed.

Superboy leaned down and kissed me again, and I relished the taste of his lips, savoring them as if they were a last meal, only pulling away when I ran out of air. Though I gasped for breath, he didn’t seem at all disturbed by the lack of air. I might have to take him up on that offer of moon souvenirs.

“I should take you back to your hotel,” he said regrettably. “You must be freezing.”

“I’m okay here with you,” I said, but he was already picking me up and leaping off the building. The flight to my hotel was too short, and before I knew it, he was placing me on the balcony. I glanced through the sliding glass door, seeing my suitcase lying on the bed.

“How did you know this was my room?” I asked.

“I saw the number on the key in your wallet,” he said, pointing to the pocket of my dress. “X-ray vision is one of the many perks of having super powers.”

“Oh really?” I raised an eyebrow. “Can you tell what color underwear I’m wearing?”

Superboy laughed. “Mom raised a gentleman, remember?”

“Right, right, of course,” I said with a wave of my hand. “Well, thank you for tonight. It’s been nice.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” he smiled softly. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you. Could I give you my number?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Yeah, of course.” I handed him my phone and he punched in a number that I would later learn was encrypted and coded and basically just a lot of tech speak for, ‘No government on earth can trace this,’ courtesy of his nocturnal friends from Gotham.

“Thank you again for the best night of my life,” Superboy said with a dopey grin on his face as he returned my phone. “You better text me.”

“I will.”

And then he was kissing me again, sending me into a swirling daze I didn’t think I’d ever be roused from, until he pulled away, that is, the cold night air replacing the touch of his skin.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, hopping up onto the balcony railing.

“See you.” I looked on forlornly, wishing he could stay by my side forever, but Superboy was smiling.

“Oh, and your underwear is pink.” He jumped off the railing and flew away, leaving me blushing like an idiot in love. And I was. In love, I mean.


End file.
